The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and a method thereof.
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, a pattern writing processing (lithography processing) that writes a desired pattern on a resist applied to a semiconductor substrate is generally performed using an exposure device or an electron beam direct writing device.
The exposure device is superior to the electron beam direct writing device in throughput, so that, in many cases, the exposure device is used for the pattern writing processing. However, the exposure device requires a mask having a desired pattern for pattern writing processing, and therefore, cannot perform the pattern writing processing if the mask has not been carried into a clean room.
On the other hand, although the electron beam direct writing device is inferior to the exposure device in throughput, the device uses writing data (designed pattern data), rather than the mask for the pattern writing processing. Therefore, even if there is no mask, the electron beam direct writing device can perform the pattern writing if the writing data is provided.
In the case where the exposure device is used to perform a desired pattern writing processing, if the mask production takes longer than planned, the mask may not be carried into the clean room before the pattern writing processing.
In such a case, the exposure device suspends the pattern writing processing until the mask is carried into the clean room, or in other words, waits for the arrival of the mask. In this case, the exposure device cannot perform the pattern writing, and there arises a problem that the semiconductor manufacture takes longer than planned.
The following is a publication concerning a pattern exposure device:
[Patent reference 1]: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-40475